


Are You Mine?

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: After The Endgame [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Porn With Plot, Protective Vision (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: After Vision notices other men eyeing off Wanda in her Halloween costume, he makes sure that his fiancee still knows who she belongs to.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: After The Endgame [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376254
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Are You Mine?

For families that lived far away from any other people, Halloween could be a difficult Holiday to celebrate, particularly the custom of Trick-Or-Treating.

It was more difficult still when you happened to be the youngest of three, your two older siblings had mostly outgrown Trick-Or-Treating, and your parents spent a lot of time mending parts of your house, which had been a little neglected in the five years after the Blip.

Thankfully, for little Nathaniel Pietro Barton, his recently engaged surrogate sister Wanda Maximoff and her fiance, Vision, had been happy to pick him up and bring him along, since they were already taking Morgan Stark Trick-Or-Treating.

Currently, they had all made a home base at Scott Lang's house as they were getting ready. Scott, Hope, and Cassie were coming along too. Cassie had, technically, almost outgrown Trick-Or-Treating herself, and was giving up a party to be with them, but she'd missed too many holidays with Scott after the Blip to really care that much.

Vision was already wearing his own costume, a rather garish green and yellow number that Wanda had chosen for him. While Wanda was off changing into her own costume, Vision was helping Morgan, drawing cat whiskers and a nose onto her face.

"Why are you dressed up like a Superhero, Vision?" Nate asked, dressed in a tiny version of his Father's old Avengers uniform, and clutching a toy bow and arrow. "You're already a superhero!"

"Yeah, big brother.. You're not supposed to be stuff you already are on Halloween!" Morgan giggled.

"Keep still please Morgan, or your whiskers will be crooked" Vision gently instructed. "And to answer your question, Nathaniel, I am actually not actually a superhero today. I am a Mexican wrestler."

"Why?"

"Well, Wanda chose it for me. I think she likes them.."

"Me gusta mucho" came Wanda's voice from behind him.

Vision turned, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. The pink stockings and red leotard left almost nothing to the imagination, hugging each and every one of the perfect curves he knew and loved so much, from all the time he had spent exploring them, and the headdress she wore perfectly framed her gorgeous face, coupled with ruby-red lipstick that made her full lips look so very kissable. And even though Vision liked to think of himself as a gentleman, he was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes from dropping to her cleavage.

He really did love Wanda's..

"What are you 'sposed to be, Wanda?" Morgan asked.

The little girl's voice startled Vision back to his senses, his eyes snapping back up.

Wanda flashed him a cheeky smirk, knowing exactly what her outfit was probably doing to him, before turning to answer Morgan.

"I am a Sokovian Fortune Teller" Wanda explained. "My Mother used to visit one near our House when I was just a little bit older than you." She paused, spinning around. "How do I look, Vizh?"

"Well, I uh.." Vision stumbled over his words, and his gaze had once again drifted a little, to the laces of her cape, one of which dangled perfectly between her..

"My eyes are up here, honey."

Vision's gaze snapped upwards once more, seeing the naughtiest little gleam in Wanda's eyes before Scott, wearing his Ant-Man suit, bounced into the room, completely oblivious to any trouble in the room.

"So, everyone ready to get hopped up on sugar?"  
\--

Cassie, dressed in what looked like a Superhero outfit of her own, had done her research, scouting out all the best houses, and as it turned out, she was brilliant with the little ones. So, while the adults still supervised of course, they let Cassie lead the way.

With three other adults available to do the actual supervising, Vision had time to continue subtly, or not so subtly as the case may be, admiring Wanda's costume. The way it clung to her body, showing off her gorgeous figure, the way the cape swished around her perfect long legs..

If not for the fact that there were a great many children around, he would have been very tempted to drag her off and do something very inappropriate.

Although in fact, the presence of the children made Vision even more attracted to Wanda, if that was possible. Seeing how good she was with them. How she picked Morgan up when her little feet began to drag, how she caught Nate by the hand before he could run into the road, and gently, but sternly, reminded him to always look both ways before crossing the street.

Not for the first time, Vision felt a pang in his heart at the things he could never give her. But then Wanda smiled at him, a naughty little smile, swinging her hips as she walked and making her cape flutter just so.. And, Vision couldn't help but notice, he was not the only one noticing her. Scott, sweetheart that he was, only had eyes for Hope, but other Dads out with their kids were sneaking a peek at Wanda, and teenage boys gave her admiring looks. One even wolf whistled, at which point Vision grabbed Wanda's hand, reminding the world that she was his.

Later, he would remind Wanda too.  
\--

It was a long drive to drop Nate home, so by the time Wanda and Vision returned to the Stark Family Lakehouse, Morgan had fallen asleep in the back seat, allowing them to pass her off to Pepper, who thanked them for taking Morgan trick-or-treating, then headed off to tuck her daughter into bed.

Vision took Wanda's hand, leading her to their room and shutting the door behind them, before crushing his lips to hers in a heated, almost bruising kiss.

"What was that for?" Wanda gasped, feigning innocence when Vision broke the kiss to let her breathe.

"You know exactly what.." Vision replied, kissing along her jaw. "You know what you were doing to me, you little minx.."

"Mmm.. Okay, I admit, I do.." Wanda smirked. "Although, just to clarify, the Sokovian Fortune Teller story was entirely true.. Her costume just wasn't quite as figure hugging as this one.."

"You are incorrigible.." Vision's lips trailed lower, finding the knot lacing her cape and tugging at it with his teeth, letting it flutter to the ground.

"Well, don't think you are entirely innocent here, Vizh.." She unlaced Vision's cape, letting it fall to the floor with her own, before pushing down his shorts and tugging at the rest of the outfit in an effort to begin removing it. "You look great in this thing. Of course, you look even better out of it.."

"I am inclined to agree.." Vision pulled down the shoulder straps of Wanda's leotard to begin the process of peeling it away from her body, unable to suppress a groan when he exposed her perfect breasts. "As gorgeous as this outfit looks on you, you have been wearing it for far too long."

"Well.. we should fix that."

"We definitely should.."

The couple stripped each other bare and fell together onto the bed.

Vision knew Wanda's body completely by now, every dip and curve of her, every freckle and blemish and scar. She was the first thing he remembered upon his resurrection, the only thing he remembered with perfect clarity.

And yet, he relished every opportunity to explore her anew, rediscover all her most sensitive spots, the ones that drew the sweetest noises from her throat.

He loved the way she shivered when he kissed the tiny scar just above her left breast, loved hearing her moan when he took one nipple into his mouth and suckled, while his hand squeezed and played with the other, loved the way her own hand clawed at the back of his head, urging him on.

After a while, Vision's hand moved downwards, fingers sliding into the silky wetness between her legs, touching her in gentle, teasing strokes, smirking as she squirmed beneath him. Though Wanda had been driving him crazy earlier, he had the power now.

"Vision.." She almost begged, "No more teasing.."

"Of course, Darling.." He found her clit with his thumb, gently pressing against it. "But first, I need you to answer a question for me.."

"W-What?"

"Are you mine, Wanda?" His eyes bored into hers. "Mine, always?"

"Yes" Wanda nodded eagerly. "Yes.. Sunt a ta. I'm yours."

"Good girl.." Vision removed his hand, then pulled Wanda's leg around his waist, positioning himself and sheathing himself inside her with one swift thrust, and feeling just a little smug when she cried out.

Nothing felt as good, as perfect, as right as being buried to the hilt inside Wanda.

Vision began to move, in quick, hard thrusts, making sure to angle himself so that he brushed against her clit with each movement.

He had teased Wanda so much by then, wound her up so tight, that it was not long before she came, shaking and quivering and crying out his name.

At first, Vision tried to give Wanda a moment to recover, but she bucked against him, grasping his perfect vibranium sculpted ass and urging him on.

Well, Vision always gave Wanda what she wanted. It was easy, when he wanted it too.

He moved faster, harder, deeper, moans and gasps escaping his own throat, rising higher, and feeling Wanda climbing again with him. He was so close, so very close, and yet somehow, he felt he had to hold out longer, until Wanda leaned up, whispering.

"My Vision.. Vino dupa mine.. Come for me.."

The words were the final push Vision needed, coming with a cry of Wanda's name, and the final jerk of his hips was enough to send her over the edge for a second time, a strangled cry escaping her throat.

He collapsed atop her, his face buried against her neck.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

Once he had recovered enough to move off of her, Vision laughed, realising they had forgotten to take off Wanda's headdress, and carefully removed it, setting it on the bedside table.

"That was a brilliant costume, my love."

"Thank you."

Wanda curled into his arms, and Vision held her close, stroking her hair. He was quiet for a while, drifting deep into thought, but eventually spoke.

"Wanda.."

"Mmmhm?"

"Have you.. Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Children?" She looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "Where's this coming from?"

"I just.." Vision sighed, looking down. "Sometimes I worry about the things I cannot give you.."

"Vizh.." Wanda gently tilted his head back up, her soft green eyes meeting his vibrant blue ones. "Do you want children?"

"I.. it might be nice.. But I can't.."

"None of that" Wanda cut him off. "If it's something we both want, one day, we can make it happen. There's more than one way to make a Family."

"That is true" Vision smiled.

"Don't worry about what you can't do. You are always enough for me."

She pulled him into a kiss, then settled down back into his arms, a small smile spreading over her face.

Children… One day..


End file.
